Cry Of Fear,la historia
by Swatiii
Summary: Puede que tenga errores,pero no son mios,les juro que los arregle 5 veces .-. y creo que siguen igual.Voy aver que pasa y tratare de arreglarlo,nos vemos y que disfruten!


**Holaaaa wazaa amigos hoy alfiiiin se me actualizo la pagina y me dieron el permiso (eso creo) para ya publicar historias [Que BIEEEEEEEN]]!**

 **Como ya saben voy a empezar con la de Cry of fear toda la historia :D asi que espero que les guste ,soy nuevo en esto asi que bueno,vamos a empezar :D**

Creo que eran las..5..o 6 de la mañana y tuve un sueño muy raro...me desperte en mi habitacion,pero como que no era la misma.

Tenia ganas de ir al baño,pero cuando abri la puerta... un cuarto sin fondo,la escalera de mi casa desaparecio por completo y todo parecia de negro..

Era muy obscuro para ir solo,asi que tome mi camara vieja de fotos,que podria iluminar algo con flash ,y el flash hiso que viera mejor la puerta,pero se solo pensaba: Que esto sea un sueño,porfavor dios..

Pase a la puerta y vi algo que parecia ser un espejo,el espejo que cuelga de al lado del pasillo de mi cuarto, tome una foto,la verdad todavia nose porque,pero cuando el flash salto,me pege un gran susto...Un tipo sangrando de la cabeza..que raro.

Despues de seguir se me quitaron las ganas de ir al baño,asi que solo segui sacando fotos...El septimo flash que saque con la camara,el espejo grande,de mi madre en su habitacion,se reflejo en mi..Yo me quede tranquilo,pero esa tranquilidad se fue al carajo cuando vi que mi reflejo rompio el vidrio con la mano y el piso debajo de mis pies se desplomo como piedras...Cai en el piso,mas encima sobre mi rodilla ,todavia recuerdo ese golpe duro,asi que me levante,vi un largo pasillo que no parecia a los de mi pequeña casa,y segui caminando y segui,calculo que 3 minutos aburridos,pero lo que vi despues fue horrible,o bueno,no ahora,la verdad nose como describirlo,pero ese tipo,que vi antes en el espejo,me asusto y hiso que me desmayara pero mal... eso es lo unico que recuerdo, es mi celular Motorola sonando,con un mensaje que decia ´Levantate´.

 **Cry Of Fear**

´Mierda,aaahhggg mi cabeza..´ ¿...donde es-estoy? Parece la ciudad..

´´ **BEEP´´,´´BEEP´´!** Mi celular! Que bien que tiene bateria..

´´ **Hey Simon,donde estas? Ya esta obscureciendo,deberias venir a casa´´** Uf,mi mama. Para colmo no tengo señal,y mi celular esta pasado de moda. Creo que voy a tener que llegar a casa de otra forma...

1\. **Perdido en la Ciudad**

Genial,esto es genial,no podria mejorar. Encerio? Ahora a llover? Hoy no es mi dia. Esta obscuro aqui,no veo nada, ..recuerdo que mi celular tiene linterna,a lo mejor..Si! Wow esto esta obscuro.

Fui caminando hacia la puerta que vi,pero la entrada estaba rota. Lentamente aver mas de serca y veo que suena un trueno,y en un momento del trueno,juro,por mi madre,haber visto un tipo...con una motosierra...me tire para atras con todo el terror que no podia imaginar,asi que bueno,segui caminando,la verdad es que no le di tanta preocupacion... Por el camino me encontre en unos apartamentos,y vi que habia una calabaza de Hallowein, asi que me alivie,porque pense que eso que vi al truenar,eran efectos especiales...Esas entradas para afuera de los apartamentos estaban bloqueadas con autos,asi que me meti en una cafeteria,haber si podia encontrar a alguien,me meti dentro,y encontre una computadora,con un codigo,que si no me falla la memoria,era 1325. Al salir de la cafeteria,juro haber visto por la ventana a un tipo con un sueter,pero segui pensando en lo de un efecto. Vi un tunel,que me conectaba al metro,eso creo,pero habia un candado,con una contraseña de 4 : ...no se que estoy haciendo,hay sangre en la pared,no tengo que meterme hay dentro..al carajo da igual.- Puse el codigo y era un subte,pero era una sala de mantenimiento,asi que empeze a caminar... mi calma se fue al Re Carajo cuando me fije que alguien me estaba vigilando de algun lado...un monstruo...cuando mi celular sono.

Habia un mensaje que decia ´´ **Mira atras´´.** Despacio mire para atras,y de repente,un tipo que parecia al que vi antes me salto encima y trato de matarme con un martillo. Dije con toda mi garganta que no se acerque,pero no me hiso caso,asi que no tuve mas remedio que agarrar mi navaja y le clave como 7 apuñaladas en el cuerpo o en la cabeza,ni me acuerdo,hasta que callo al piso.

¿¡...Que re carajo?! Al la mierda,me canse,llamo a la policia...

No hay señal,lo olvide...

Vi que la puerta quedo media abierta,y vi una escalera al profundo y dije: Vamos a hacer esto...va a ser un viaje largo...-


End file.
